Viñetas
by Ale-yaoi
Summary: Una serie de viñetas sobre Harry/Draco, diferentes momentos y no secuenciales. Simples pensamientos sobre la relación entre estos dos personajes. Posible OoC y Posible AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hola,

Les traigo una nueva historia. En realidad es un conjunto de historias sobre Harry y Draco. Viñetas sobre esta pareja que realmente me gusta mucho. Aún no se cuantas historias realizaré, pero trataré de hacer al menos dos nuevas historias al mes.

Espero que les gusten y espero recibir sus reviews.

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los créditos para J.K Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic Publishing Inc., entre otros, esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos. Si quieres apoyar a tu escritor favorito compra sus libros o sus e-books con tu distriubuidor de confianza.

_Advertencia_: Las historias son slash, es decir, relaciones chico/chico, si no te gustan o no te sientes cómodo leyendo sobre ésto, puedes parar ahora. De lo contrario, espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Lengua<strong>

Draco detestaba sentir una lengua rozando su piel, cualquier parte de su piel. Desde que un desafortunado perro había tenido la terrible idea de lamer a Draco Malfoy de 8 años, el pequeño había descubierto dos cosas: primero, que no le gustaba torturar animales, pues los recuerdos de sus chillidos no lo dejaban dormir en la noche; y segundo, que detestaba que una lengua estuviese rozando su piel, dejándolo rasposo, húmedo y pegajoso.

Cuando Draco cumplió 15 años, se dio cuenta que no solo eran las lenguas de los animales, sino que la lengua de los humanos también eran rasposas y húmedas, y que detestaba que entrara en contacto con su inmaculada piel.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Harry Potter, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y Griffindor Todopoderoso, había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer con su lengua era dedicarse a lamer su cuello, después de pasar 6 meses excitándolo a punta de miradas cargadas, y manoseadas en las esquinas del Ministerio.

-_Quieto Potter-_ Harry lo miró interrogativo, e hizo confesar a Draco su desagrado – _No me gusta que me toques con la lengua._

Draco no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse, los ojos del león brillaron ante la información, y al instante se lanzó contra su boca, introduciendo su resbaladiza lengua en ella, haciendo que Draco terminara empotrado en la pared y con la boca abierta luchando por recuperar control de su cuerpo, cosa extremadamente difícil, teniendo en cuenta que la lengua de Potter se sentía _incómoda_ _e imposiblemente_ _bien_ rozándose con la suya.

Cuando su ropa salió a pedazos de su piel, Potter decidió que era una buena idea comenzar a lamer todo su pecho para después pasar a cubrir sus rastros de saliva con besos, caricias y uno que otro mordisco. Draco se negaba a aceptar que los jadeos que se escapaban de su garganta eran de excitación. Una boca, una lengua simplemente no podía hacerle eso.

Sin embargo, todo su autocontrol se fue a la mierda cuando Harry decidió meterse de golpe todo su miembro en esa boca y enrollar su lengua en él, para después comenzar a recorrerlo una y otra y otra vez, haciendo que Draco dejara de jadear y comenzara a gemir abiertamente pidiéndole más, porque el maldito Gryffindor parecía pensar que solo usar la punta de su lengua era suficiente para cubrir las necesidades del miembro de Draco.

Draco detestaba sentir una lengua rozando su piel, eso era cierto, y era una verdad universal para cualquiera que hubiese tenido una relación con el Slytherin, pero cuando la lengua pertenecía a Harry Potter, y _ese_ Harry Potter lo había puesto en cuatro patas y había comenzado a penetrarlo con su lengua con una dedicación y una fuerza abrumadoras, ninguna verdad universal aplicaba, y Draco Malfoy sabía que sería capaz de mandarle hacer una estatua a esa maldita lengua con tal de seguir sintiendo esa humedad, y ese calor en su interior.

Después del que podía ser sin duda su más fuerte orgasmo, oyó la voz de Potter a su espalda.-_Y… ¿Sigue sin gustarte?_

_-... ... Vete a la mierda, Potter. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola,

Bien, aquí les dejo una segunda historia. Espero que les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo escribiendola.

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los créditos para J.K Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic Publishing Inc., entre otros, esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos. Si quieres apoyar a tu escritor favorito compra sus libros o sus e-books con tu distriubuidor de confianza.

_Advertencia_: Las historias son **slash**, es decir, relaciones chico/chico, si no te gustan o no te sientes cómodo leyendo sobre ésto, puedes parar ahora. De lo contrario, espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

><p>Ojos<p>

Draco dejó de moverse cuando sintió como el orgasmo lo golpeaba y se corría sobre el pecho de Harry. Al auror no pudo importarle menos, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Draco estaba exhausto, y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su amante sin molestarse por sacar el miembro de Harry de su interior. Era una posición incómoda prácticamente con sus rodillas a la altura de las costillas de Harry y las piernas dobladas, sin contar con el hecho de que tenía, prácticamente, el trasero expuesto: pero estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado satisfecho y se sentía demasiado bien así, como para preocuparse por eso.

Draco sintió como la respiración de Harry se regulaba y como su cuerpo parecía relajarse en segundos. Draco debía aceptar que Harry era muy bueno en la cama, un excelente amante. Pero eso no era lo que le había enamorado de él. No había sido ese cabello caótico y absurdamente suave, ni el sabor a dulce de leche que tenía su piel, ni siquiera era esa personalidad abrumadora que lo absorbía por completo solo con su presencia.

Eran sus ojos. Draco lo sabía, los ojos de Harry tenían algo intrínsecamente mágico. Algo que los hacía únicos en todo momento. Draco disfrutaba observando esos ojos, como cambiaban de tonalidad casi tan fácil como el estado de ánimo de su dueño. Pasaban de ese bello verde esmeralda tan puro, en las mañanas, cuando el sol le golpeaba, a tener ese tono oscuro, victoriano, solo con una insinuación de su parte. O como brillaban como unos jades ante la expectativa, cuando Draco estaba por contarle una noticia.

A Draco le dolía ver esos ojos, podía sentir todo lo que sintiera su dueño solo con verlos. Le parecía casi cruel tener esas gemas cubiertas por esas horribles gafas, pero a Draco le encantaba redescubrirlos cada vez que se las quitaba a Harry por las noches.

Se removió lentamente acomodándose en el pecho de Harry, el auror se movió a su vez, sacando su miembro y permitiéndole estirar las piernas. Draco apoyó su mentón en la clavícula de Harry. – _Abre los ojos_

Harry sonrió y se negó suavemente, Draco insitió un par de veces, y luego comenzó a morder suavemente el labio de Harry susurrándole su petición. Harry finalmente los abrió y Draco se volcó a ver sus ojos. Harry parpadeó un par de veces y le preguntó – _¿No me amarías tanto si perdiera los ojos, verdad?_

Draco maldijo el sentimentalismo Gryffindor, no porque los Slytherins no sintieran nada, sentían con la misma intensidad, simplemente consideraban que las palabras sobraban. A veces deseaba que Harry fuera un Slytherin.

–_Posiblemente, pero también sería posible que decidiera que me encantan tus labios, o tu cabello, o tu nariz. _Draco besó cada parte del cuerpo de Harry mientras la mencionaba haciendo que Harry sonriera, y que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar con luz propia. Le tomaría tiempo a Draco descubrir que Harry solo hacía esas preguntas para ver el amor reflejado en sus orbes grices.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer.<p>

Espero sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola,

Una tercera historia. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los créditos para J.K Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic Publishing Inc., entre otros, esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos. Si quieres apoyar a tu escritor favorito compra sus libros o sus e-books con tu distriubuidor de confianza.

Advertencia: Las historias son slash, es decir, relaciones chico/chico, si no te gustan o no te sientes cómodo leyendo sobre ésto, puedes parar ahora. De lo contrario, espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

><p>Pociones<p>

Harry observó brevemente el brebaje que tenía ante sí. Después levantó la mirada a los ojos grises que lo miraban apremiantes y de nuevo al brebaje. _No quiero_

Draco suspiró impaciente y Harry supo que, o lo convencía en menos de treinta segundos, o tendría ese lodo verde deslizándose por su garganta, y esa perspectiva no le agradaba. _Draco, por favor… Ya me siento bien. Ni siquiera me duele, mira. _Harry se tocó la herida, pero no pudo evitar que una mueca de dolor se reflejara en su rostro, la verdad si le dolía, y mucho, pero el dolor era mil veces mejor que esa porquería que Draco le hacía beber cada tres horas.

Draco le quitó la poción de las manos a Harry y sin decir palabra se la puso en los labios. Harry supo que había perdido su oportunidad, y cerrando los ojos abrió la boca y sintió como esa poción se adentraba en su boca provocándole nauseas al instante, pudo sobreponerse y comenzó a tragar lentamente. Cuando la tortura finalmente terminó, Harry se dejó caer en la cama completamente asqueado. Draco lo volvió a levantar y le dio una segunda bebida que sabía a menta y regaliz, para quitarse el mal sabor, pero sin eliminar los efectos de la poción.

Harry se tomó juicioso la segunda infusión, y cuando terminó jaló a Draco de manera que quedara sobre él. _¿Por qué tenías que convertirte en un pocionista, Draco?_

_Porque eres patético en ellas Potter. Y sin mí, hace años habrías muerto por una infección._ Harry sonrió ante la respuesta. Sabía que tenía razón, y supo reconocer la crítica velada que le estaba haciendo, pero no pudo evitar picarlo. _¿Así que todo lo has hecho por mí, mi amor?_

Draco le golpeó en el pecho para luego besarlo suavemente mientras respondía._ Desde que estamos juntos, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti. _Harry abrió los ojos asombrado y se quedó mirando a Draco, había sonado tan absolutamente sincero que Harry se había quedado sin aliento.

Luego vio la pequeña sonrisa tratando de escaparse por los labios de Draco y supo que había sido mitad en serio, mitad teatro, y tuvo que aceptar que estaba a años luz de poder ganarle una pulla al slytherin pocionista. Sin embargo, lo besó apasionadamente y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sin importar lo ágil que fuera Draco con la lengua, siempre quedaba desarmado ante sus caricias y Harry sabía aprovechar eso al máximo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo por esta vez.<p>

Nos vemos la próxima semana con una historia tal vez sobre un Harry celoso... no estoy segura.

Adios.

!No olviden comentar!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola,

Este me salió un poco más largo de lo esperado, es más un one-shot corto que una viñeta, y el otro que tengo en mente, creo que es igual de largo xD, pero igual los publicaré por aquí, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Celos<p>

Harry miraba fijamente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. No podía creerlo. Un calor interno se apoderó de él, mientras se acercaba. Su esposo, el hombre que le había jurado fidelidad y permanecer a su lado sin importar las circunstancias, que cada noche le repetía que lo amaba mientras se entregaba a él, estaba entrando a un hotel cinco estrellas con otro hombre, un muggle. No que un muggle fuera de segunda categoría o algo así. Pero Harry en su vida hubiera pensado que Draco, SU Draco lo engañaría con un muggle.

Ahora que lo pensaba tenía perfecto sentido, Harry jamás lo pensaría, sería lo último que pensaría, sí alguien llegara a decirle, _Draco te está engañando con un muggle_, probablemente esa persona se hubiese ido con una maldición entre las piernas por tratar de engañarlo. Pero ahora lo estaba viendo.

Entró en el hotel, y sin preocuparse por discutir su presencia con el recepcionista, le lanzó un confundus y éste le dijo el número de la habitación. Una suite matrimonial. Harry trató de respirar para no lanzar una bombarda contra la estructura matando a su querido esposo y a su asqueroso amante de un golpe. Quería cogerlo con las manos en la masa.

Subió hasta el séptimo piso y buscó la habitación que le había dicho el joven recepcionista [715]. Harry se acercó a la puerta y lanzó un hechizo para ver lo que sucedía en el interior. Draco se había quitado la chaqueta y se sentó en el colchón de la cama, el otro hombre pasó al minibar y sirvió dos bebidas. Un vodka doble y un whisky seco con una rodaja de limón, la bebida favorita de Draco, "_que aparentemente compartía con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a darle una mamada"_, pensó Harry.

El hombre se acercó a Draco, mientras el rubio sacaba una chequera "_¿Desde cuándo Draco tiene chequera?... ¿Desde cuándo tiene una billetera muggle?", _pensó Harry descubriendo lo poco que conocía a su esposo. Cuando el hombre se acercó [a besar] a Draco, Harry supo que había tenido suficiente. Sin dudarlo un segundo lanzó una no muy potente bombarda a la puerta haciendo que saltara en pedazos asustando de muerte a los dos hombres. Draco se levantó varita en mano y apuntó hacia la puerta. _¿No pensabas invitarme, amor?_ Dijo Harry con su voz más peligrosa.

Draco bajó la varita mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados. _¿Harry?-_ El aludido sonrió al notar la voz asombrada y algo asustada de su futuro ex esposo.

_¿Esperabas a alguien más, cariño? ¿Llegué muy temprano?, ¿Si hubiera venido en media hora me habría encontrado una pequeña orgía en la habitación?-_ Harry vio como Draco parecía desencajado. El muggle (ahora estaba seguro que lo era), los miraba aterrados. Harry lanzó otro hechizo y devolvió la puerta a su estado original, imprimiéndole además un hechizo silenciador.

Draco miraba de Harry al muggle, y nuevamente a Harry. Aparentemente algo en su cabeza comenzó a funcionar. _Harry, no tengo idea de que película te montaste, pero esto no es lo que estás pensando._

_No, por supuesto que no. Dime mi amor ¿Qué estoy pensando?_

_Que él es mi amante-_ Harry sonrió ante el cinismo de su esposo. Tenía que aceptar que lo había hecho dudar por un segundo._ Él no es nada de eso, Harry. Nosotros solo estábamos haciendo negocios._

Harry no pudo hacer nada más que reírse, ¿En serio lo creía así de imbécil? _Vamos Draco. ¿Desde cuando haces negocios con tu polla? O es que acaso piensas decirme que vinieron hasta la habitación a platicar: solo para entregarle algo de dinero y tomarse un trago._

Draco vio la puerta y después a Harry. Sonrió sinceramente, hecho que descolocó a Harry. Al parecer la sonrisa hizo que el muggle saliera de su estado de shock y comenzara a gritar cosas sin sentido. Draco, sin dejar de sonreír le lanzó un desmaius al pobre hombre para callarlo. Se acercó a Harry, quien aún seguía viendo el cuerpo del hombre, demasiado confundido como para reaccionar. _-¿Me estabas espiando, Potter?_

Harry dejó que Draco se acercara y pasara los brazos por sus lados, no entendía la forma de actuar del rubio y quería unas respuestas. _Y qué si lo estaba haciendo. Eres mi esposo y soy auror, dos razones para hacerlo._

Draco sonrió y acercó sus labios a Harry robándole un beso. _Gryffindor curioso, ¿no sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?_ Se burló Draco. Harry comenzaba a salir de la impresión y Draco lo notó, así que se alejó e invocó el pensadero que tenían en la casa. Draco apuntó con su varita a su cabeza y extrajo un hilillo plateado que depositó con gracia en el artefacto. Le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se acercara a ver.

Sin terminar de confiar Harry se acercó y se sumergió en el pensamiento de su esposo. Harry se vio a sí mismo en un restaurante donde minutos antes había encontrado a su esposo con "el amante", mientras estaban cenando. Harry se acercó y pudo escuchar su conversación.

_-Así que, señor Malfoy, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?_

_-Necesito una cabaña, cerca de un lago, completamente privada. Necesito que tenga todos los servicios que pueda proveer, pero que ninguna persona pueda acceder a ella sin mi permiso._

_-Vaya, veo que ya lo tiene todo planeado, ¿verdad?_- Harry frunció el entrecejo, no entendía nada de lo que oía… Para qué demonios querría Draco una nueva casa. Ya tenían cuatro entre los dos, sin contar con la Mansión, que seguía, y seguiría, en poder del Ministerio por un par de años. -¿_Por cuánto tiempo la querría, Sr. Malfoy?_

_-Una semana._

_-Va a ser algo costoso…_

_-Por dinero no se preocupe Sr. Williams. No tiene por qué sacar las fotos aquí –_ Harry vio que Draco lo decía porque el muggle había sacado una carpeta para mostrarle algo. - _Ahora iremos a mi habitación podrá mostrarme allá las cabañas que tiene y terminaremos de concretar el negocio._

Harry sintió que lo halaban y la habitación del hotel volvió a materializarse a su alrededor. Tenía varias preguntas sin respuesta, pero ver al cuerpo del Sr. Williams le hizo sentirse idiota, realmente parecía que estaban hablando de negocios.

Draco estaba en el suelo, mirando una carpeta que Harry reconoció como la de las fotos de la cabaña. _Draco…_

El rubio levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión.-_ Tenía cabañas muy bonitas…_

_-¿Por qué…?_

Draco sonrió aún más-_ Quería que fuera una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños, idiota._

En efecto, Harry comenzó a sentirse más y más como un idiota. Había atacado a Draco y había asustado de muerte a un muggle, por unos celos completamente infundados, ahora que lo pensaba, era realmente absurdo pensar que Draco tratara de engañarlo con un muggle…-_ Ya que descubriste todo, podrías ayudarme a elegir la que más te guste._

Harry se acercó a Draco y tiró las fotos que le estaba pasando a cualquier lado. Lo tumbó en la cama y le arrancó un beso que los dejó a los dos sin aliento. _Escoge la que quieras.-_ En este momento a Harry lo único que le interesaba era compensar a su esposo, y se le había ocurrido una idea que involucraba la inmaculada cama de la suite.

* * *

><p>El Sr. Williams miró a su cliente sonriendo. Había hecho una buena elección. Era su mejor cabaña y seguramente la señora esposa de Malfoy estaría muy complacida… Sin embargo, cuando salió de la habitación, no pudo dejar de pensar que el trago se le había subido muy rápido a la cabeza… Recordaba haber estado hablando con el Sr. Malfoy mostrándole las fotos, pero no recordaba que hubiesen pasado dos horas. Además… tenía una laguna desde el momento en que había tomado el trago de Vodka, hasta que se había sentado en la mesa… según sus cuentas debía haber pasado más o menos una hora, pero no recordaba nada, solo imágenes borrosas de él hablando con Malfoy…<p>

Además… El Sr. Willams podría jurar que cuando entró a la habitación la cama estaba perfectamente tendida y no había ese olor a sexo que impregnaba la habitación cuando estaba saliendo, además no recordaba haber visto a ese chico de cabellos negros y gafas redondas que había salido del baño mientras él hablaba con el Sr. Malfoy… Williams se tocó sus nalgas y se alegró al no sentir un dolor extraño… Uno nunca sabe que podrían echarle esos clientes en las bebidas.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo.<p>

Espero sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola,

Una nueva historia. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz.

* * *

><p>Lágrimas<p>

Harry siempre había pensado que ver a Draco Malfoy llorar de desesperación sería un espectáculo digno de ver, y que le quitaría esa sensación de malestar que lo había acompañado desde hacía tres años, cuando lo había visto en el baño de Myrtle. Después de todo, esa última vez había sido justo al inicio de la guerra, antes de que Dumbledore muriera, mientras él estaba revisando los recuerdos de Tom Riddle, y Harry había estado demasiado estresado y había habido demasiado en juego como para sentirse bien por ver a su enemigo sufrir. Sin embargo en su interior Harry sabía que esas lágrimas le habían movido más de lo que jamás admitiría. Había entendido que la guerra no era entre "buenos" y "malos", que había puntos grises, personas que no podían hacer otra cosa que abrazar su destino y tratar de salir lo mejor posible de allí. Él mismo no había hecho otra cosa que entregarse a los juegos de Voldemort y esperar que todas las cosas salieran a su favor.

Sin embargo, por años había negado la simpatía que había generado en su ser la imagen de Draco derrumbado, llorándole a un fantasma, siendo consolado por la sombra de un ser humano. Por años había querido creer que lo que había sentido no había sido más que el producto de las circunstancias, y que Draco Malfoy no podía adentrarse tanto en su alma. Y por años había esperado a verlo llorar de nuevo, para asegurarse que esas lágrimas no tenían influencia en él.

Y el día había llegado, Draco Malfoy estaba siendo juzgado por sus acciones durante la guerra. Harry había hecho hasta lo imposible porque ninguno de los mortífagos fuese enviado a Azkaban sin un juicio justo, sin la posibilidad de ser escuchados, con todas las pruebas. No quería otro Sirius Black en Azkaban. Si estaba en su poder, evitaría que pasara.

Ese día tenían las audiencias de los tres miembros de la familia Malfoy y ya habían pasado dos. Lucius Malfoy, había sido sentenciado a toda una vida en Azkaban. Narcissa Malfoy, gracias al testimonio de Harry que sirvió para disminuir la pena, tendría que pasar 15 años en Azkaban.

Cuando llegó el turno de Draco Malfoy, Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago. Se le estaba acusando de intento de homicidio contra Dumbledore, homicidio involuntario y lesiones personales eventuales por los hechos de la batalla en la torre de astronomía, y ser cómplice de homicidio y tortura por el hecho de vivir en Malfoy Manor. Harry sintió algo subir por su estómago cuando vio los ojos vacíos de Draco. Sabía lo que contenían esos ojos. Estaba esperando morir. Casi parecía como si estuviese deseando morir. No había una lágrima, no había un rastro de tristeza en ese rostro, simplemente una resignación que Harry no pudo soportar.

Para sorpresa de todos, y especialmente de Ron, detuvo al ministro antes que éste diera su sentencia y comenzó a hablar. Habló sobre la marca de Draco, sobre cómo Draco había sido forzado a recibirla, aun cuando no hubiese un Imperuis de por medio, habló sobre lo que ocurrió en la torre de astronomía y sobre las lágrimas de Draco. Habló sobre las visiones de Voldemort, sobre lo que sentía de la vida en Malfoy Manor. Habló sobre la vez que ellos estuvieron detenidos y Draco no los había delatado y habló sobre el horror y el miedo en la cara de su compañero de clases, sobre la desesperación de cumplirle al Lord… Harry habló por más de 20 minutos sobre lo que pensaba era la vida de un mortífago forzado bajo el mando de Voldemort.

Cuando volvió a sentarse nadie dijo una palabra durante lo que a él le pareció una eternidad. Sentía la mirada culpable de Ron, y los sollozos silenciosos de Hermione por lo que él les había hecho recordar. Sin embargo, no se inmutó, siguió con la vista fija en el Ministro. Cuando hizo la pregunta de rigor, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo al ver que McGonagall levantaba la mano apoyando la inocencia de Draco sin dudar; en seguida un grupo de manos se levantaron siguiéndola, y más de la mitad de los miembros apoyaron la exoneración de Malfoy.

Harry pudo sentir como una sensación cálida recorría su pecho. Draco Malfoy había sido puesto en libertad inmediatamente, no podría hacer magia más que para defensa personal por espacio de un año, y no podría disponer del dinero de sus padres ni de sus bienes en Inglaterra.

Pero estaba libre.

Harry hubiese querido ver la cara del joven, pero los miembros levantándose al terminar la sesión le impidieron observar. Sin embargo, cuando salió del salón, y se dirigió al baño cercano, pudo oír unos sollozos tras una de las puertas. Se acercó lentamente a mirar y pudo ver a Draco Malfoy con las manos en su cara llorando, sin ninguna máscara, sin ninguna preocupación por el _qué dirán_. Solo era él, ahí, más humano y más cercano de lo que Harry hubiese pensado. Se sintió como un intruso por ver al rubio así de nuevo, y al dar un paso hacia atrás, chocó contra una de las puertas descubriéndose.

El rubio levantó la vista alarmado, y Harry pudo ver los ojos grises inyectados de sangre, con las lágrimas cayendo sin parar de sus orbes y regando sus mejillas. Draco no trató ni un segundo de ocultarse. Se levantó y en un simple movimiento agachó la cabeza, casi arrodillándose, y le pidió perdón. No dijo nada más, simplemente un "_lo siento"_, que Harry supo interpretar.

Siempre había pensado que el momento en que Draco cayera en cuenta sobre lo que había estado haciendo, él podría mirarlo por encima como el rubio siempre había hecho, y le devolvería una a una las puyas que le había lanzado.

Pero en ese momento, el Draco que estaba ante él no era un Draco derrotado, era uno verdaderamente arrepentido, era un hombre al que se le había abierto el mundo en un segundo, al que todos los esquemas por los que había vivido se le habían derrumbado. Harry bajó la mano de Draco y lo atrajo hacia él. No supo realmente la razón, pero fundió al rubio en un abrazo fuerte, y le dijo que no había nada por lo que disculparse. Y dejó que Draco se agarrara a él y comenzara a llorar con más fuerza, pidiéndole una y mil veces que lo disculpara, y dándole una y mil veces las gracias.

Harry sintió como esa sensación de malestar que lo había acompañado desde que había visto llorar a Draco se disolvía… y finalmente entendió que lo que había sentido en ese momento había sido culpa. La culpa de dejar a Draco solo en ese momento, la culpa por no haber hecho lo posible por ofrecerle su ayuda, la culpa por no haber hecho valer la promesa que Dumbledore había tratado de extender esa noche y que Draco había tratado de aceptar… la culpa por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar sus prejuicios de lado y salvar a Draco, cuando había hecho hasta lo imposible por salvar a todos los demás. La culpa por dejarlo hundir de esa manera hasta el final.

Por fin se había deshecho de esa culpa, y Harry abrazó con más fuerza a Draco y le juró que no estaría solo.

Recordó una tarde, hacía 10 años, cuando solo tenía 11 años, en la que un chico de su misma edad le había ofrecido su amistad, y él la había rechazado. En ese momento ellos dos habían estado en extremos opuestos del tablero.

Harry se separó un poco y estiró la mano, sonriendo le dijo- _Hola, soy Harry Potte_r-, el rubio lo miró sorprendido pero luego sonrió amablemente y cogiendo la mano sonrió y dijo -_Draco Malfoy_.

- _Un bonito nombre_ dijo Harry sonriendo. Draco pudo reír entre sus lágrimas, y Harry le siguió en la risa mientras se prometía a si mismo jamás volver a permitir que un título o una casa en Hogwarts le impidiera ver a la persona que tenía en frente.

* * *

><p>Bueno. Hasta aquí la historia.<p>

Quería continuarla, pero me gustó este final. Tal vez más adelante retome esta línea en otras viñetas.

Es posible que la próxima historia sea un H/D en Hogwarts, un séptimo año después de la guerra, no se... ¿Qué opinan?

Hasta la próxima


End file.
